Void
| connections = Europa Neptune Phobos Sedna | relay = }} :For the damage type, see here. The Void is a mysterious realm of extradimensional space, where the laws of physics hold little sway. It is the source of many mysterious phenomena, such as void storms, and the origin of the Tenno's powers. As a Star Chart location, the Void is characterized by the presence of Orokin Towers, gleaming white and gold structures built by the Orokin for unknown purposes. These towers are of immense interest to the major factions of the Origin System, who desire the vast treasures and Orokin technology hidden within. It is the primary source of Argon Crystals. Enemies These units have been taken over by the Neural Sentry to protect the Towers from outside forces. Note that the Void missions accessible from Sedna junction are considered to be "Tier 4" (T4) difficulty. Enemies will deal +200% bonus damage compared to their actual levels. The Stalker and Syndicate Kill Squads may also appear to hunt down Tenno during Tower missions. Missions Unlike other planets whose entirety can be accessed from a single entry node, the Void is divided into four different set of nodes, each set separate from each other that must be accessed from four different planets (Phobos, Europa, Neptune, & Sedna). Note that once the Void is unlocked, completing missions on branches from a different planet will permanently unlock the mission. This can allow a player to access other planets without unlocking their junction. For example, completing Aten will grant access to the planet Sedna. Trivia *When the Void was first introduced back in , players could only access it through the use of Void Keys that they could acquire during missions. The Void as a whole was significantly changed during , turning it into a separate system while Void Keys were changed to Relics. *The mission nodes are named after gods and deities of various Pantheons (e.g. Slavic, Mesopotamian, Aztec, etc.) Patch History *Fixed broken water effects and reflections in the Void Tileset. *Fixed inability to mark Mods dropped from containers in the Void for the "Mark a Resource or Mod" Nightwave Act. *Fixed Void Crate waypoint sunken into the ground leading to unpickable goodies, as reported here. *Fixed unwallrunnable walls in the Void tileset as reported here. *Opened even more previously locked treasure walls in the Void! *Void missions like Exterminate now start un-alert, allowing them to be stealthable. Enemies are un-alert until something happens (e.g they see you, you start the Mobile Defense task), which is now a temporary level-wide alert. *Void Exterminate Missions will now only activate a temporary alarm when the player is discovered, instead of a level-wide alert. *Ferrite has replaced Alloy Plate as a Resource Drop in Void missions. *Altered the layout of certain Void extraction tiles so as to allow more Warframes to properly traverse designated wall run stretches. *Increased the tileset complexity of Void Survival tilesets so as to allow for more instances of multi-door tiles spawning. *Added the new capture objective rooms to Orokin Void and Derelicts. *Void now has some new tile sets, more traps and lasers, also turrets in locker rooms. *Introduced. }} de:Void es:Vacío Category:Orokin Category:Corrupted Category:Missions Category:Update 19